simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sem Empréstimo Denovo, Naturalmente
Sequência de abertura Quadro Negro: 'I will not have fun with educational toys' "Eu n''ão vou me divertir com brinquedos educativos.''" Piada de sofá: Os Simpsons chegam na sala de estar e vêem o sofá quebrado. Eles vão enterro do sofá onde está escrito na sepultura "Sofá '1989 - 2009'" (em referência à série ter começado em 1989 e o episódio ter estreiado em 2009).Eles vão à um "rebanho" de sofás e encontram um "sofá-touro".Eles sentam no sofá e tentam se segurar, mas Homer é jogado para longe. Depois a família aparece na sala de estar sentada no novo sofá, com Homer todo engessado, e o sofá fica calmo. Sinopse Os Simpsons se vêem vítimas da economia, e quando a hipoteca de sua casa chega cara demais eles não podem pagar. Homer tenta se enforcar em uma árvore, mas o seu peso faz a árvore cair e atingir o carro da família. A casa deles vai à leilão e Ned Flanders a compra, por um preço maior do que o Sr. Burns ofereceu, e deixa eles continuarem morando lá. A família é muito grata, mas Homer começa a tirar vantagem de Flanders e logo eles se vêem sem a sua casa de novo. Enredo Homer Simpson está planejando uma festa de carnaval monumental, como ele alega fazer todo ano. Marge Simpson diz que esta festa está crescendo mais à todo ano, mas Homer não liga. O Prefeito Quimby anuncia: "Eu declaro esta festa particular no quintal de um cara aberta!". De repente o telefone de Quimby e ele diz "É a minha esposa. Todos fingam que isso aqui é um congresso!", ele atende o telefone e mente para a mulher: "Oi amor! Eu não posso falar, é que são 1 hora da manhã aqui!". De repente a mulher dele aparece atrás dele, pois foi para a festa junto com ele. Marge vê que Homer não convidou Ned Flanders e o obriga à convidá-lo. Homer fala com Flanders que ele está dando uma festa e Ned diz que percebeu (pois estão jogando latas de refri na cabeça dele, Barney está bêbado no seu gramado e Moe aparece beijando a mãe de Nelson Muntz, já bêbada). Então Homer o convida para sua festa e ele diz que pode ir e parar de cuidar do gramado. Ned aparece olhando para o relógio e fazendo contagem regressiva... 1, ele diz: "O.K. gente! Meia noite. Chegou a quarta-feira de cinzas! Larguem suas bebidas e se ajoelhem para rezar!". Todos vaiam ele e Homer fica arrependido de o ter convidado. Um pouco depois, depois de a festa ter acabado, Lenny pergunta à Homer como ele consegue dar uma festa assim todo ano. Homer diz "É porque eu tenho uma coisa que se chama empréstimo. Eu consigo pagar tudo e minha casa fica com as contas!". thumb|right|[[Os Simpsons perdem a casa!]] Marge fica se descabelando com as contas. Eles vão pedir ajuda à um agente de empréstimos, que no caso é Gil (apesar dele ter morrido em Eu Não Quero Saber Porque o Passarinho na Gaiola Canta). Gil diz que eles não estão nada bem. Homer o sacode: "Vocês prometeram nos sustentar até o futuro. Agora não é o futuro, certo! É a porcaria do presente!". Gil, após botar uma placa de "A ser leiloado" na Casa dos Simpsons, dá uma dica à Homer e Marge "Fiquem frios. É só vocês aprenderem à fazer comida com pedra e grama". Marge pergunta como vai cozinhar com pedra e Gil responde que tem que usar o sol, as "fogueiras dos mendigos". Marge anda pela casa vazia e chora, pois diz que não pode se desfazer da casa onde Lisa deu o primeiro passo. Lisa diz à Bart que achava que Marge seria a mais forte. Bart diz "E é!" apontando para Homer. Homer tentando se enforcar numa árvore, mas quando ele pula de cima da casinha de cachorro, a árvore cai junto com ele e esmaga o carro da família. Aparece o leilão da casa. O Sr. Burns oferece $ 100,000.00 (cem mil dólares). Ned Flanders vê Os Simpsons tristes indo embora. Ele oferece $ 100,001.00 (cem mil e um dólares) e Sr. Burns não cobre (dizendo que já levantou a placa uma vez e que não é Hércules). Marge pergunta à Flanders porque ele comprou a casa. Ele disse que vai alugá-la para Os Simpsons até que eles se recuperem. Homer diz "E no milionésimo dia, Deus criou os abraços. E como é bom!", abraçando-o. A família faz uma festa para Flanders. Na hora que eles vão tirar uma foto Bart faz careta, mas Lisa bota na frente de sua cara um retrato dele sorrindo. De última hora Bart bota um retrato dele fazendo careta na frente do outro retrato. Passa a cena. Marge reclama à Homer que a pia está vazando. Homer diz que resolve. Ele não consegue, pois a torneira não quer ficar fechada. Mas depois ele bota o gato de Lisa em cima da torneira e "resolve". Ned diz que pode dar um jeito nisso. Marge recusa, pois ele é um convidado, mas Ned diz que esse é seu ramo (e sua casa agora) e tem que resolver. Quando ele consegue consertar a torneira Marge a testa e diz que isso é um sonho se tornando realidade. Os Simpsons começam à usar e abusar de Flanders nesse tipo de problema. Mas quando ele diz que não pode resolver um problema de gás (que na verdade era fogo saindo da parede), Os Simpsons sujam seu cartório no pior dos jeitos: pela televisão! Ned fica furioso e bota um aviso de despejo na casa da Família Simpson. Porém eles arranjam um jeito de se livrar dessa. Eles vêem em um livro que se tiver na casa um habitante idoso não podem despejá-los. Homer pega o Vovô para ele ir morar com Os Simpsons. Os outros habitantes do Asilo comemoram com ele. A família deixa o Vovô sozinho em casa e dá um passeio, mas quando eles voltam suas coisas estão do lado de fora da casa e o vovô está na casa dos Flanders, alegando que "lá dão comida para ele". Os Simpsons têm que ficar em um abrigo, onde Marge dorme junto com Homer numa cama de solteiro, Bart com Lisa em outra cama de solteiro e Maggie sozinha numa possível caixa de sapato. Enquanto isso, Flanders está negociando a casa com um casal perfeito e até chato como ele. Mas depois ele desiste de vender a casa para eles e volta a alugar para a Família Simpson. Quando Ned anuncia que Os Simpsons voltaram todos os vizinhos botam placas de "À venda" em suas casas. Aparições Personagens Principais Arquivo:Homer\'2.jpg|Homer Jay Simpson Arquivo:Bart Simpson.png|Bartholomeu Jo-jo Jay Bouvier Simpson Arquivo:Lisa v.gif|Elizabeth Jay Marie Bouvier Simpson Arquivo:Marge6.gif|Marjorie Bouvier Simpson Arquivo:Maggie\'1.jpg|Margaret Jay Abigail Bouvier Simpson Arquivo:Ned Flanders.png|Ned Flanders Arquivo:Abe\'1.jpg|Abraham Simpson Outros *Carl Carlson *Jasper Beardley *Prefeito Quimby *Miss Springfield *Drederick Tatum *Barney Gumble *Edna Krabappel *Clancy Wiggum *Snake *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Otto Mann *Senhorita Hoover *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Professor Frink *Cletus Caipira *Brandinna Caipira *Capitão Horatio McCallister *Luanne Van Houten *Garoto das Espinhas *Seymour Skinner *Agnes Skinner *Hans Moleman *Cara dos Quadrinhos *Lenny Leonard *Lou *Eddie *Bernice Hibbert *Martha Quimby *Sideshow Mel *Willie *Sarah Wiggum *Bumblebee Man *Kearney *Ruth Powers *Moe Szyslak *Sra Muntz *Sam *Cookie Kwan *Gil *Sr. Burns *Waylon Smithers *Crazy Cat Lady *Martin Prince Sr. *Rod Flanders *Todd Flanders *Bola de Neve V *Kent Brockman *Dwight *Nance Estabelecimentos Arquivo:CasaSimp.jpg|Casa dos Simpsons Arquivo:Ned Flanders.png|Casa dos Flanders Arquivo:Gil 2.jpg|Countryfine Arquivo:300px-Moes-tavern.jpg|Taverna do Moe Arquivo:200px-The Simpsons 3G02.png|Loja de música do rei Tooth Arquivo:Springfield-retirement.jpg|Castelo dos Aposentados de Springfield Veículos Principais Arquivo:News6 2.jpg|O Carro da Marge Arquivo:Family sedan.jpg|Sedan da família Outros * Carro alegórico em que Homer insistiu em botar dinossauros e macacos * Van do prefeito Quimby * Carro do Flanders Livros * "Como escapar de um despejo" o despeijo uma caravana os filhos eram carros alegados por 20e e vendeu a um velho Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Vigésima Temporada en:No Loan Again, Naturally es:No Loan Again, Naturally fr:Le malheur est dans le prêt pl:No Loan Again, Naturally Categoria:Episódios